


A Game Called Pocky

by BitterSweetHeat



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: ...sorta?, Don't Judge Me, Fluff, I'm watering my crops ok, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Please. Listen. Just. I don't know, Self-Indulgent, The Pocky Game, Ying best wingwoman 2k19/2k20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSweetHeat/pseuds/BitterSweetHeat
Summary: Ying introduces Terminus and Mal'damba to the pocky game. They decide to play it
Relationships: Mal'Damba/Terminus (Paladins)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Game Called Pocky

**Author's Note:**

> Me writing this was a game of how self indulgent can I get whoopsie
> 
> also this makes no sense I didn't read over it so very sorry for and spelling mistakes

"And...what is it called again?"

"Pocky."

Terminus watched Mal'damba open the red box quietly. It was a gift from Ying, who just so happened to cross paths with them earlier in the day. All 3 talked for a bit before Ying perked up and decided to give them the small box of chocolate-covered biscuits. She made a small remark on something called "The Pocky Game" and how they should play it. When asked about it, she smiled softly, a mischievous glint on her eyes, before nudging Mal'damba in the shoulder.

"Right," Terminus replied, still watching Mal'damba open the box. "Are we really going to play?"

Nodding, Mal'damba pulled out the small bag and ripped it open, revealing the pocky sticks. He pulled out one and recoiled slightly.

He probably should've told Ying that he didn't like chocolate at all.

Whatever, it was fine. He just wouldn't start eating at the chocolate part. He beckoned Terminus to come closer to him, taking off his mask and putting the end of the candy into his mouth. Terminus sat on one of his legs across from Mal'damba, making them almost eye level.

"First one to pull away loses, right?," He asked, putting the chocolate end of the pocky between his teeth as well. Mal'damba let out a muffled yes and raised his hand slightly, signaling for both of them to go. They chewed towards the middle of the snack, glancing up at each other often with a poker face. Neither of them planned on pulling away from each other, even after the pocky stick got shorter and shorter. That was expected, honestly.

However, what wasn't expected (at least, not for Mal'damba) was for Terminus to quickly eat the rest of the snack, giving him an abrupt kiss. Pulling back, Terminus shrugged and leaned against the back of the arm rest, noting that Mal'damba looked a little stunned.

"I guess I lost since I technically pulled away first?"

"...right. You lost," the smaller man said while raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe we should have a rematch?"

They smiled slyly at each other, Mal'damba pulling another pocky stick out of the box. The game went the same way, only this time he finished the snack first, doing the same thing that Terminus did to him.

The game ended in a draw by the time they ran out of pocky, but it was definitely on purpose. Besides, every "match" ended upbeing longer and longer.

The next time either one of them saw Ying, they'd thank her. And possibly ask her where to get them from.


End file.
